You're Slipping from My Grasps
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Not Taito... sorry. I'm going to write a Taito soon I hope though... This is the prequel to Catch Me If You Can. eh.. yeah.. Rated M for death..
1. Rain

A/n well here I am again. And if you didn't read Catch Me If You Can, I suggest reading that story before you read this one... but I suppose you don't have to. This story will be written very weird. It'll go from a sentence or two of Tai in real present time, to a journal entry from Matt, to a flash back of Matt's told in third person ('cause he's dead…so It can't be in first person…) but technically what you're reading is what Tai's reading it in first person (except not really because this is all made up).

Does that make sense? If not e-mail I or something and I'll try to explain it better. Dates are written in both British form and American 'cause ever since I was younger I've written it the British way, and I just realized like two months ago that I haven't been writing it correctly from where I live… so, I've been trying to break the habit but its really hard… soo… yeah… look for both. BTW this story has hints of Akira and Yamato, Daisuke and Ken, and Takeru and Iori.. I chose really random couples for this that you don't see that often.. so.. yeah...don't bother me about it just deal with it.. Still not a Taito.. although Tai and Yama are still kinda the main characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. But I own any random characters of mine I put in here….

??Beginning/ end of flash back.

* * *

Tai finally made it back to Ken and Dai's apartment after Matt's funeral... He went to his room and shut the door, it was time to read Matt's diary.

_8/7/05_

_Today is the first day of the end of my life. It started off normal, but I walked across something I never should have seen, I wish I would've never walked down that ally today. Today is the day that my death was made clear to me and I don't know how much long I'll live……_

_??_

Matt sighed as he walked down the small ally, he knew he shouldn't be cutting back through here, it was known for being a dangerous place, drug dealers, and prostitutes were found both dead and alive in the alleyway. The only real reason he knew this was because Taichi and Ken always told him about some random person they had arrested back here. Yep. His two best friends were cops. That was kind of cool… even if they'd both still arrest him if they found him drunk or something.

He felt the wind pick up and he picked up his pace slightly, the weather men said it was going to rain, he hated rain and everything associated with rain. The dampness, the cooler weather, and well of course the annoying drops that hit you on the head. It was like being pelted with – well- water (he hated showers too) (1)…. He shook his head of the rather obscured thoughts of rain and continued through the ally, he slowed however, when he heard voices.

"I'm sorry, but you were supposed to pay Franken by today. I can't let you get away without paying now could I?" A mans voice filtered through the alleyway reaching the now intrigued blond, who snuck over to a wall and pressed himself against it, listening to the voice, continue about how it would be unfair to others if he let him live. He looked around the wall and spotted two men standing deep in the shadows, a taller one- who was speaking at the moment- and a smaller chubby man, who seemed to be begging for his life.

"Please, Please Nakota, I can have the money by next week, just give me till then." The chubbier one said. Nakota shook his head, he murmured something, and Matt couldn't understand he leaned closer, hoping to catch what was being said, before he had the chance however a gun fired and the man. Matt inhaled sharply, but kept from screaming, however Nakota seemed to have heard him and he started to stalk towards the noise, Yamato saw this and ran off back through the ally the opposite way, his walled dropping out of his pants as he tore around the corner. He ran back until he hit the old studio where his band and he used to practice, then, and only then did he stop to breath. He looked around cautiously before walking quickly the long way back to his shared apartment with Tai.

Nakota walked slowly up to where he had seen the blond male run off, he picked up the wallet the man had dropped and looked through it. "Ishida Yamato, Tsk, you are a naughty boy" The man smiled evilly and continued on his way to report back to his boss. He'd take care of the blond later, once his boss knew about him at least. It could turn out to be quite interesting. He smiled again. This could turn out _very interesting_.

Matt opened the door quietly, he had seen Akira's car in the driveway, which meant that Tai had become worried about him not being here-seeing as it was about ten o'clock at night and he was usually home by at least seven- and called his boyfriend, probably to send the entire world searching for him. He walked as quietly as he could past the living room where both boys sat talking quietly. You think he'd want to make his presents known so they wouldn't try to follow him everywhere, but, really after seeing what he had seen he really didn't want to talk to anyone so instead he snuck by. He opened the door to his room and closed it as quietly as possible, however, within five minutes a knock came on his door. "Matt," Akira said through the door, trying to coax Yamato into a talking mood. "Mato please" Matt sighed and placed his hand over his eyes and sighed. He may as well get this over with.

"The door is unlocked Ak'ra" Matt mumbled through his arm, he heard the door open and after a bit a warm body pressed against him, Akira wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him closer. Yamato sighed but let Akira coax him into some sort of comfort.

"What's wrong babe?" Akira asked, mumbling into Matt's hair. Matt said nothing. How are you supposed to tell your boyfriend you watched some guy shoot someone else in the head? It wasn't an easy task so instead he was thinking of a lie to tell him. "C'mon Mato, the sooner you tell me the sooner I'll let you sleep" Akira nudged Yamato slightly, who grunted in return.

"I'm just tired Akira, I swear, can we just please sleep?" Matt asked, he snuggled in closer and shuffled around to face his green eyed boyfriend to make his point. He watched Akira's green eyes flash concern, but it soon melted into agreement.

"O.K...O.K, you win for now. But eventually we're going to talk about this 'cause it's totally more then you just being tired." Matt watched as the green eyes slowly closed, of course it was slightly hazy due to is own cobalt blue eyes were blinking rapidly trying not to close before the other boys. He finally let his eyes win and he fell asleep almost instantly.

He awoke the next morning to most of his body heat leaving him, he blinked a couple of times as he saw Akira changing out of the cloths he'd fallen asleep in last night. "Ak'ra 'ou 'eaded to w'rk?" Matt said in his usual cheery morning voice. Akira turned around and smiled softly at the still half asleep man on the bed.

"Yeah, go back to sleep. You are way dysfunctional this early in the morning." Akira said, walking over to the blond and kissing him lightly on the cheek, before heading over to the door to leave. He heard an 'Mka' from Matt before he quietly closed the door. He waved to Tai who was frantically looking for his tie (... he grimaced at the poor rhyme) and pointed to the Tie (still grimacing) for Tai... so he could leave. It was times like that where Akira wished Tai didn't hate being called Taichi… Shaking his head he saw Tai make a mad dash for said tie... which is when he decided he needed to get to work before he shot someone.(2)

About six or seven hours after Akira and Tai had left, Yamato awoke a second time to a sharp banging on his door. He got up groggily and went to open the door. He noticed that his clothes were the ones he wore last night; he made a face and went back to his room to change "The doors probably unlocked just come in and sit down." He yelled over his shoulder. He assumed it was Takeru. His little brother, they had planned a day out in the city together for today. Matt quickly changed and walked back out into the living room. He looked around, and immediately spotted the man he'd seen last night- who happened to be holding a gun- Matt froze on the spot.

"Relax; I'm probably not going to shoot you. I just wanted to bring back you're wallet Ishida." The man- Nakota- said, holding out the leather wallet with the word Atreyu (3) written across it. "Go on take it. I won't hurt you Ishida," Matt slowly walked towards the man and grabbed his wallet. He slowly backed up again.

"What do you want? You didn't just come here to give me my wallet." Matt said, glaring at the man in front of him. The man smiled.

"Oh goodie, I was waiting for this Ishida. My boss, after finding out that you saw me helping old Junta remember what his priorities were, decided that we'll give you a choice on what you want to do. You, my dear friend, can join Franken's crew and help me with our- problems" Nakota said, smiling again– his smile seemed to stretch across his face in an evil manner. Yamato hesitated, not sure of what he was supposed to do.

"And if I refuse?" Matt asked hesitantly, he already knew the answer but he felt it necessary to ask to help his decision. Nakota just smiled more and began fiddling with his gun. The answer was clear. Either Matt did what he wanted or, he had a bullet through his head. He sighed, almost ready to give in when a new idea popped into his mind. He slowly reached for his cell phone.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, bad idea, Ishida, I think you'll find that choice will also leave a bullet in you're head. Although, with out this, it's hard to make the call you wish to make." Nakota held up Yamato's envy phone (4).

"Well Fuck" Yamato exclaimed sinking into the nearest chair. He sighed and looked back at Nakota who's smile seemed to grow wider- something Matt wish he would stop doing- " I suppose you have me at the disadvantage then. So what would I have to do?" Nakota's smile grew again. Matt started to wonder if his face ever got stuck like that.

"My dear Ishida, all you must do is assist me just assist me." Nakota said, his ever growing smile creeping Yamato out more and more. Matt hesitated but, seeing no other option – well death but that wasn't wanted-

"All I have to do is help right?" Matt asked wearily, Nakota, nodded his head yes. Yamato gave a heavy sigh. "Ok. I'll do what you wish." He hung his head defeated. He knew this would not work out to his advantage in the end.

Nakota smiled, and handed Yamato his Envy back, along with a new phone- a blackberry-"We'll be in touch Ishida" Nakota said, getting up and disappearing through the still open door. Matt looked down at the phone, wondering briefly what he'd gotten himself into. He noticed the message from his little brother- he was late getting back from a date with Iori (5) - and wouldn't be able to make their day. Matt was slightly glad for that, however he sighed, and went and sat by the window. As soon as he looked out, rain began to hit the pains (6). Matt growled but continued to watch the rain, as it slid down the glass, forming little paths as it went. He felt a sudden depression hit him as one of the rain drops got stuck between paths of another rain drop. He felt the sudden urge to get everything out of his mind. So he did the only mindless thing he could think of. He cleaned.

About four hours later, Yamato sat scrubbing the floor for about the sixth time, he didn't hesitate or stop when Akira walked through the door. "Yama?" He said, watching his frantic boyfriend scrub the floor. "Mato, how long have you been cleaning?" Akira knew there was something seriously wrong with Yamato; he only cleaned when something had gone horribly wrong in his life – or when Tai decided to have a party (but really to Yamato that counted as something horribly wrong)-

"Since about noon." Matt said, sighing and putting down his brush. His water had gone cold again. He went to the bathroom to dump it out. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be entertaining Takashi and Yukata?" Matt asked, almost every other Wednesday night the Teen Aged Wolves still went out for a drink, although Yamato never went drinking with them. He hated alcohol and drinking. He found it a waste of time. A lot of the times however Yamato would join them after they got back from drinking and play video games and mess around….even if they were grown men. They still acted like children.

Akira watched Yamato and walked with him as he went to refill his cleaning bucket. However after he dumped the old bucket out, Akira grabbed it from Matt and made him look himself in the eyes. "I was worried about you so I canceled it. Now I'm getting you to bed." Akira picked him up without any other thought and dumped him into his bed. Ignoring the protest he walked back out and waited for Taichi to come home so they could have some sort of a talk about Matt and what they should do.(7)

??

Tai let the journal slip through his fingers and land on the floor. He remembered that conversation with Akira... he couldn't believe all this was happening. He felt horrible that Akira and He hadn't taken more effort to get to the bottom of Matt's sudden depression all those years ago. He sighed, but continued to read anyhow…His eyes opened in shock. What he was reading was both amazing and horrifying how could this have happened?

* * *

1: This is weird... My characters usually love rain… but for some reason it worked out better to have Matt hate the rain... It's weird…

2: Tai and tie rhyme and things like this bother me…. So I felt a need to write in a scene with Tai and a tie so you could all feel my pain... 'cause once it starts for me it never quits… It was like this one time. I know this guy named Barry and he was eating a berry…... I hate that so much.

3: Atreyu my current favorite band I have a leather wallet like that. There pretty good I think... But only if you like Metalish music… otherwise you probably won't like them.

4: I really like the Envy phone...and I've always wanted one. So I felt I should give Matt one…

5: I've always wanted to try this coupling……and now I have... I may just have to dive deeper into that relationship.

6: The sheets of glass in the window… I know that pains isn't the correct spelling but I can't figure out how its spelled and my spell checks being dumb… anyone want to help with that??

7: two days and Akira and Tai are worried sick... its kind of sad that this goes on for three years……


	2. Smoke

A/n ; I'm Back again… with the next chapter. Hmmmm…I don't know how well this one will go but we'll see…

PhantomBoo: Heh do you really?? I only clean like that when I get a bad case of insomnia.. Which was true last night. I re organized my bookshelf so that it was by author alphabetically, then by title alphabetically.

Disclaimer: I don't own……

* * *

_Recap; Tai's eyes opened in shock. What he was reading was both amazing and horrifying how could this have happened? This was one of the only other things he never thought possible of Matt. _

Tai, despite his new discovery kept reading the diary determined to find out all the way through the end what had caused his friend to act the way he did.

_9/10/05_

_I finally received my first call from Nakota, today, I'm already sick with fear about what he wanted me to do- and its only the second day-. Although I did it, I still feel horrible. It was the first time I've ever felt so ashamed. I'm Sorry Akira- I'm so so sorry. _

Yamato sighed and let his head hit the book he'd been reading. It had been practically a month since his encounter with Nakota, and yet nothing had changed. He had received no calls to meet up with Nakota. To say he was relieved would have been the understatement of the year. He was pretty sure that the older man had forgotten he existed. Hopefully that was true so he wouldn't have to put up with helping the old man in some evil way. Matt picked his head up and sighed. He was getting no where in the book. He tossed aside his worn copy of _Catcher and the Rye(1) _and let his head fall onto the desk. He knew Akira wouldn't be coming over tonight, and both Tai and Ken had to work late. Tonight was the only night he'd felt he'd be able to relax and enjoy himself. However, a loud ringing interrupted his thinking.

He searched his room for the noise, his heart dropped when he realized the phone that was ringing was the phone Nakota had provided him with. He sighed and opened the phone, "Hello?" He asked his voice dull- so they hadn't forgotten him after all. That sucked.

"Ishida, good news, my boss – well our boss- wants to meet you. I'll be at your apartment in a half hour. Wear something cute, you'll want to make a good impression." Nakota said, Matt could _hear_ the smile in his voice, which sickened him. However, he felt like a rat in a cage, no other escape, but into the hands of the one most likely to hurt you."

"Whatever" Yamato answered, hanging up on the other man almost immediately, he didn't need this today, but seeing as he had no other choice, he got up from his desk and dressed in a simple black cotton tee shirt, and blue jeans. Not necessarily "cute" as Nakota had stated it, but then again did he really want to do everything that this man asked? He padded out into the kitchen and wrote a quick note to Tai explaining how he'd gone to visit Takeru. He sighed, and left his apartment, grabbing a cigarette (2) on the way out, lighting it as soon as he stepped out the door. A rather nasty habit he'd picked up, but it calmed him down, so he couldn't care at the moment.

After what seemed like forever, Nakota finally appeared, rolling down his window. He looked at the cigarette, then back at Yamato who casually held it in his hand, placing it to his lips now and then to inhale the smoke. "Throw that away and get in" The older- and obviously annoyed- man said, Yamato ignored him for a moment, before taking a last deep inhale then threw the finished cigarette on the ground crushing it with his heel as he opened the door. He then breathed out the smoke, hoping to irritate his companion as the door shut behind him. However, Nakota ignored the smoke. "That's what you dress up in? Tch, we'll have to teach you one day how to look presentable." Matt scoffed, but chose to say nothing.

He wanted another cigarette. This was not helping his nerves he sat in the silence for the rest of the trip wondering how the meeting with his self proclaimed boss was going to go. Finally after what seemed like forever, they arrived at a rundown apartment building complex. Matt scoffed again, but as soon as the car was shut off he got out and joined Nakota walking up to the apartment. "Don't talk unless directly spoken to. And don't you dare smoke in front of him."

Matt ignored him; however, he put away the package of cigarettes that had been dangling in his hand. The finally reached a old cracked brown door, Nakota walked up to it and knocked three times softly then a fourth time rather loud. The door creaked open. Matt couldn't help but think about how corny this was. Despite his thoughts- which he chose not to speak out loud- he was pushed through the dark entrance into the building.

"Nakota, I see you finally brought my newest employee... You didn't tell me he was so attractive." The man who was speaking stalked towards the now somewhat frightened Matt. The man smiled and ran his hand up Matt's arm who shivered in protest. "Awww. He's blond too, you really know how to pick them Nakota, You!" He turned his attention back to Matt, who brought his head up and focused on the eyes of his new boss. "What's your name cutie?"

"Ishida, Yamato" Matt answered simply, looking back to the ground he didn't want to have to look into the cold eyes of his 'boss' it creped him out just being in the presents of such a man. The other man however chuckled at his reaction, and grabbed his chin forcing Matt to look at him.

"You have such pretty eyes, Ishida Yamato, bluer then the deepest ocean yet, a since of pride and arrogance surrounds you. I know. You'll be my Wolf." Matt couldn't help but snort at the man's statement. No matter what his life was always brought full circle back towards wolves. However, his new boss took this the wrong way, and backhanded Matt. Yamato let out a yelp of pain and fell to his knees. "You stupid little boy. Don't you dare laugh in the face of your boss. I am Franken and you _will _obey me you useless mutt." Matt felt tears well in his cobalt eyes, yet he refused to let them fall. He simply hung his head in shame- ignoring the sting to his pride that it caused. "Nakota will teach you the ropes today. You will do as he says and without hesitation. Get out my little wolfy and don't you dare disappoint me." (3)

Nakota followed Matt out, his evil smirk still in place. "Well that went well don't you agree Ishida?" Matt refused to look at or answer the man, as he continued back down the hall Nakota got out the manila folder with his case in it. Nakota smile grew however, he was right. This was going to be great fun. "You're going to have to pretend to be a prostitute" Matt whipped around- nearly falling over from the force- and stared at Nakota.

"How- How far will I have to go?" He asked, his eyes darting to the ground- he was being childish he knew but he didn't want to face what he knew would come. Nakota simile, chuckled slightly, and continued to walk past the blond, who seemed to be frozen into the spot he stood.

"Far enough" Was Nakota's only answer. The blond followed the man, his head hung in shame. He looked almost like a dog that had disobeyed his master. Nakota laughed again and they took off across town, towards Matt's first real assignment.

Matt was still wiping his lips frantically, even after Nakota had finished collecting the evidence around the room. He had had to kiss a man. Not a peck on the lips type kiss a hot -and –heavy- lets- fuck-right-here- and- now- kiss. That was the kind of kissing he usually saved for his boyfriend Akira- he winced as soon as he thought of that. Poor Akira. He felt worse; he never wanted to cheat on anyone. He usually made it his top priority. But he finally had broken one of the promises he'd made to himself. He grimaced, not liking the path he seemed to be on. He was sure that if he continued down this path soon he'd be hurting the ones he loved – like his little brother or something (4).

Nakota chuckled, and patted Yamato on the back. "You did good kid. You did good." He said, walking out of the room, Matt followed him slowly. "We'll be in touch again Ishida, for now. Goodbye." After that, the man disappeared. Matt sighed and continued back to his apartment.

Once he entered though he became weary, and just wanted to sleep, however, Tai, Ken, Akira, Daisuke and his little brother sat on the couch. 'Fuck' he thought as Akira stood up. "Mato- We all want to help" Matt glared.

"I don't need help Akira- at least not yet. I'm going through a phase- just leave me be." Matt said, he stormed by. Tai got up to try and stop him but, Takeru recognized the warning signals and pulled Taichi back, before going over to Akira, who had sat back down hard on the couch- almost in tears. T.K. placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll come around and tell us everything, in his own way. Don't worry about it Akira." The black haired boy nodded. And they all dispensed to go their separate ways.

Tai's eyes were teary. "No- Yamato, why" He said, he knew he'd need to tell Akira about this. The way Matt had looked at him that night- Tai finally knew why. And he knew Akira would understand. He put the diary away and got ready to call Akira and share what he'd found.

* * *

1: I just finished reading this… and I HATED it. .but it kinda fits with the story so I'm using it. I'll explain later.

2: He smokes…. Get over it. I was totally reading Death Note Fanfics the other day and they had their Matt(.. for those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about- read death note its amazing) smoking and it kinda made me want to write a smoking Yamato character so alas here he is.

3:Fucking creepy. I hate him.. Maybe I should write a oneshot sequel to So, Catch Me If You Can and kill him painfully….

4: Ohhh foreshadowing!!...

A/n: I am SOOO sorry it took me so long to update. School got very hectic again during homecoming week. But no worries this chappy is up now and I'll get the next one up soon. I just realized the other day that I'm completely amazing… The two titles of this story fit perfectly _You're Slipping from My Grasps….So, Catch Me If You Can. _Amazing ne?


	3. Glass

A/n Well, here I am again…Akira's Back people! YAAAY!

Disclaimer; If I owned Digimon do you _really _think That I would be writing fan fictions on this site??

_Reviews _

_PhantomBoo; I didn't like the book Catcher In The Rye. I liked the chapter I wrote…. Or were you talking about that book?? _

* * *

Akira set down the diary and turned towards, Tai who sat silently on the floor. Tai could see Akira's heart breaking- but it was better he knew right? Akira cried heavily, Tai hesitantly got up and gathered the man into his arms, trying to sooth the black haired green eyed boy. Akira however, pushed Tai away- not meanly but weakly- "He- he kept all that bottled up 'Chi- everything, he could have told me. I- I'm not angry at him, but instead he bottled it up. He didn't cheat on me. Why would he think that?" Again Tai tried to comfort him, this time, he took the comfort and cried into Tai shoulder. After about twenty minutes, Akira's tears finally stopped. He looked up at Tai. "I want to help. I want to go through Mato's stuff with you. I- please." Akira said, looking into Tai's chocolate brown eyes, his own green eyes were filled with hurt as they silently begged Tai to let him help. Tai sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

"I wouldn't dream of denying you this. I mean that's kind of why I showed you that entry- other then I felt you should know- I can't read this anymore alone." Tai said, a sad smile gracing his lips. Akira smiled back at him, his eyes still wet from crying. He nodded thanks and they both picked up the journal that had been previously dropped by the green eyed man. "Well let's get reading" Tai said, sighing loudly, opening to the page after Yamato's confession.

??

_Its been six months since I last wrote in this journal. It's been six long months since I've fallen back into my cold shell. And it's been six months since I made out with another man besides my beloved Akira. I still feel the sickening pressure of lips that didn't belong to my lover. I still feel disgusting over it. Back to the six months though, I've been doing things that I've never wanted to do. I feel horrible about some of them. I mean the people I've helped kill about seven people since the one I kissed; Tojir, Mine; Takota, Neji; Nirami, Hiro; Jiiui Naiomi; Hiroshi, Takeshi, Grissini, Nate; and lastly Norman, Gregory. I don't know if this makes me a bad person- well I do I'm sure I am a horrible person- but well. What choice do I have? If I don't do this- I can't imagine what they'd do- I just can't. _

Matt sighed, and banged his head on the table, without looking he put the pencil back into the cup on his desk. Eight people. Eight lives that should have been continued. The old folk tale of cats and their nine lives pops into his head. Eight of his nine chances to be good have been taken. He jumps slightly as the door in his apartment bangs open. Fully expecting to see Nakota he jumps around, prepared to leave on a whim. However, he saw a black haired man standing in front of him, with a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth. A backpack slung across his back. "Hey Mato, bit jumpy today?" Akira asked, taking a bite out of chocolate as he walked over to his blonde boyfriend setting down the bag. "Did you forget we're going to spend mindless hours together today playing the N64 & X -box?" Yamato relaxed and smiled slightly nodding.  
"Yeah. I've just been doing mindless song writing. C'mon lets go unhook the game cube." Matt said. Walking over to the T.V. where Tai's and Matt's games lay scattered around the floor.

Hours later, the two boys fell asleep together on the couch, and for a little while Matt forgot about how he hated himself.

The Next day however, Matt found himself in front of the body length mirror in his room, he was looking at himself critically, they always said that mirrors told the truth about you. What he saw was a lanky and sickly looking blonde who looked as if he'd seen one to many horrible things in his life, he saw a mere child staring back to frightened to do anything to get him self out of this situation, he saw a selfish jerk, someone who couldn't even stop something that was wrong in his life. Yamato flinched at the image of himself, he screamed and let his fist fly, smashing the mirror into a thousand pieces, he sobbed quietly, looking down at his bloody hand. "I hate this" He whispered, sinking to his knees looking at his blood shot cobalt blue eyes through the shards of glass on the floor. "I fucking hate this"

??

"I never knew he felt like that. Poor Matt. I wish I would've been there for him I mean, he was my boyfriend and everything….I-

"There is no need to feel like you did something wrong, we all missed it. It does us no good to dwell on what can't be fixed.(1)" Tai said, looking seriously at the distraught man across from him. "We have to move on."

* * *

1: You know… Tai kinda doesn't realize that reading Yama's Diary isn't really moving on……

Tai: No it totally is. Its for the pursuit of justice!

Kyler: That's totally the same thing.

Tai: Not even close.

Yama: It's the same thing Tai.

Tai: YAMA your not dead!

Yama: no fucking Duh Tai this is only a story!

Kyler: reviews would be nice…

Tai: BRING US CAKE!

Kyler: Tai that's rude! See you next time!


	4. Bullet

A/n well sorry about the sorta filler chapter last chapter, nothing important really happened, ehh heh heh heh… this chapter should be slightly better I think that I got a better plot. Rated M for murder, swearing, and all around evilness…

_Reviews_

_Phantom Boo: Thanks for Tai's cake.. Many things will not be reveled in this chapter.. However.. Someone may find the mirror….maybe…_

Tai: Kyler does not own digimon or any song, product, or other thing that may be mentioned in this story. And thanks Phantom Boo for the cake.. Even if you did throw it at me. It was still edible.

Yamato: Yeah thanks for that.. he was running around for hours screaming "My EYE" after it hit him in the head….anyhow… She only owns the plot, Franken, Nakota, and other scattered people who may be mentioned. She also kind of owns Akira's personality even though technically he's based off of Yamato's band mate (or what she pictured of said band Mate)

Tai: and besides, if she owned Digimon she wouldn't be writing fan fiction on here.

Kyler: not to mention I would have put all you digidestins through more hell then what happened, and maybe killed a few of you….

Tai & Yamato: O.O" You would kill us??

Kyler: Well I killed Yamato, Jou, and Sora in _So, Catch me if you can_

Tai & Yama: ……meep o.o

Tai and Akira sat on the bed, after a few weeks they were finally able to continue on with Yamato's dairy, they looked at each other silently, and opened to the next page in the book.

???

_Well its finally happened, I knew it would, it was inevitable, I'm going to have to kill someone, first of course I'll be put through training. Then, I'll have to take another life, I wish I wouldn't have walked down the ally…_

Yamato sighed, he had to meet up with Nakota today, he didn't know why, but he was almost positive he'd be seeing Franken again soon. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it quickly, he inhaled sharply, then blew the smoke back out slowly, waiting for Nakota's black Shelby cobra to appear. As soon as he thought about it, the car sped around the corner, he sighed, dropping his cigarette, and stomping it out, opening the door to the car that was now parked in front of him. He sat down and sighed annoyed. "Your late Nakota, I've been waiting. What are we doing today? Killing some child for stealing Franken's shoe lace?" Yamato said, exhaling the remaining smoke in his lungs, coughing slightly.

"No, you are going to see Franken today. He wants to talk." Nakota said, his voice heavily dripping with fake seriousness. He sped off around the corner and tore off down the next street, towards the apartment that Franken lived in currently.

???

"Wolfy! I'm glad you could come. Its time for your training to begin Wolf."

"Training, what Training?" Yamato asked, as he walked into the dingy apartment, almost instantly, he was shoved into a chair that sat alone in the room.

"The training you need to be able to kill people, you need to move on in your membership of my work force." Franken said, crouching down to look into Yamato's eyes, the blond man flinched back slightly at the lust and pure evil he saw in the eyes. Franken growled at the flinch and smacked the boy lightly. "None of that flinching now. You know I own you. You have to be mine, you signed a contract. Do what I wish or suffer the consequences." Yamato involuntarily shuttered, he knew what those consequences would be, and he knew that he wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of Franken, or the wrong end of Nakota's gun. He hung his head submissively, signaling he'd do what they wanted him to. He knew his life was coming to an end soon, and even if he did believe in god, he'd already be punished to hell, so what was wrong with killing someone? He sighed. His life had just gotten so much more complicated.

***

Yamato opened the door to his apartment, and slunk through, hoping to get into his room before Tai saw him. Luck however wasn't on his side, Tai stood in the living room holding up a piece of glass. "Care to explain why the mirror was busted, and blood was everywhere?" Yamato groaned, he'd forgotten to pick up the pieces of mirror, great just the thing to make his day better, first gun training with Nakota, now Tai asking him a bunch of prying questions.

"I fell and stupidly put my hand through the mirror, what's the big deal Tai?" Yamato was trying his hardest to sound annoyed at Tai's question, like it was his fault. He was trying to regain his old icy voice to tell Tai to drop the subject, but all of that seemed to be at a loss for him and he talked softly, his voice full of tiredness and pain, wishing Tai would just let him go to sleep, or at the very least, take a shower. Tai however was staring at him in an angry manner. '_oh shit… here comes a Tai rant. Better sit down…' _Yamato padded over to the couch just as Taichi began to seethe.

"Yamato, its not only this, you've basically stopped eating, you've lost a lot of weight, you've picked up on your smoking, you randomly disappear, you re appear with random cuts and bruises, your closing back up, drifting away from your supposed boyfriend, and best friend. What's gotten into you? We're worried; can't you see that we just want to help?" Yamato sighed, he didn't want to deal with this, so instead he ignored Tai, practically cut him off, and skulked off to his room, everything had been cleaned up, he noticed, just like his life, the fake cleanliness back in place.

**

Yamato aimed the gun and fired six times, each of the bullets hitting directly into the heart or head of the target. He sighed, he was ready, his first assignment was tonight, he scurried to pack everything and prepare for his departure. He knew that Nakota would be tailing him, just incase something went wrong and he needed to get out fast. He still however; felt the overwhelming feeling that something bad was going to happen. HE checked the clock. Six thirty time to go. He swiftly walked to the door and existing, heading out and reaching the exit of the shooting range at exactly six thirty five. He hurried along through the busy streets to a normal seeming apartment building, at six fifty and headed up the three flights of stairs to the room he was looking for. ]

He knocked on the door quickly and took a deep breath. His eyes were cold and hard as the door opened. He was shocked; he thought he was going after a man tonight. "Er, are you Saii, Atoka?"

"Yes, why do you ask," The woman said, she appeared to be in her late thirties; Matt held his breath and reached for his gun. He hesitated however, could he really shoot this poor woman through the head?

"Uh. I just- your car lights were on. I thought you ought to know" He turned and walked away swiftly. He couldn't do it. Screw what happened to him how was he supposed to shoot that woman through the head? Hell how was he supposed to kill anyone. He sighed and walked slowly back to his apartment. He didn't care what happened to him now. He knew that woman was still alive….

Back at the apartment, a man dressed in all black stood in Atoka's house, waiting to hear the gunshot. When none went off he swore quietly, and waited for the women to re-enter the room. Nakota growled when she re entered. She gave him a look. "He didn't shoot me. Well see that mans too much of a chicken this isn't going to work out. You should keep me on the assassin's list and just shoot that fucker." She said. Nakota growled again and pulled out his own gun. Surprised she reached for a knife, but it was in vein as he pulled the trigger and she fell dead to the ground.

"Sorry love, you know what happens when you get to old or aren't useful. You're replaced." He then walked out of the building, leaving the women sitting in her blood, dead to the world. "Dammed it Wolf, you are in trouble" He said, watching the blond walk away into the darkness.

***

Tai and Akira looked at each other. The unspoken question between them. Did they really want to read on?

???

A/n I am soooo sorry. A kid at my school died in a car crash and it took me a while to be able to write about death again without seeing all the crying faces of his friends. (I didn't really know him…) So I'm sorry this took so long I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.

Tai: She's lying. It'll take her forever it always does.

Kyler: Shut up or I'll write a story dedicated to killing you slowly and painfully.

Yamato: I'd believe her Tai.. I mean look I was shot through the head and I didn't do anything.

Kyler: Reviews = Love. 3


	5. Blood

A/n HAHA I'm updating in your FACE Tai!

Tai: …. Dude... You're writing the opening, that doesn't mean that the story will be up tonight does it?

Me: Write down the date! It'll be close. It's Thursday the twentieth! neh... I'm tired… T.T I'm going to sleep. Characters in the story... do the rest. *falls on the ground asleep*

Tai: *rolls eyes* Ky doesn't own digimon. If she did then I'd quit and wouldn't have signed up for this job. She doesn't own any song that she may use.

Yamato: She does however own Franken, Nakota. She also owns Akira's personality.

Akira: YAY! I get to do reviews!!! Because currently Ky is too sleepy to answer herself-

Tai: You know that really doesn't make sense… she's technically typing this…..

Akira: - To Phantom Boo; Yes, it's a very good thing that she isn't the creator of Digimon…. That would be…. Scary… although you have to admit she'd have one bloody story xD… so yeah... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!;3

???

Tai and Akira lay on Tai's bed, asleep Ken leaned against the doorframe. He shook his head. He knew these two were driving themselves over the edge, and if they didn't find something to explain Yamato's behavior they'd both crack. He sighed; walking over to the two he knelt down and nudged Tai. "Tai, you have to get up and eat. C'mon, you too Akira, at least eat something before you go back into that book." Both Tai and Akira followed Ken in silence; they had stayed up almost till two reading about Yamato's first try at a kill. They had decided they must go on. Yamato's diary was getting closer to reveling something, they ate quickly, "Thanks Ken, see you later" They both jumped up and walked back to Tai's room.

"Well, Onward" Tai said opening the book back up. Akira settled back into his former spot and read over Tai's shoulder.

???

_Pain. That's all I know. Pain. _

Yamato stared up at his ceiling. He knew that Nakota would be here to visit him today and he didn't know how well this would go. So, he sat in his bed ready for anything. As expected his door banged open. Shortly after a very pissed off Nakota stormed in, "Get the fuck up Wolf" He said, his eyes blazing. "Someone's in trouble." Nakota yanked the blonde up by his shirt. "Come on time to go."

Yamato was dragged out to Nakota's car, and thrown into the passenger's side seat. The silence in the car hung in the air like thick smoke, chocking Yamato and his sense of direction. The trip seemed to only take moments and before he knew it, he was back into the dingy apartment, back into the old chair. "You fucking prick!" Before Yamato knew it, he found himself on the ground his face burning, he took in a sharp intake of breath, just as he did, a foot landed into his side. "What the hell is your problem? I fucking tell you to shoot someone you do it" Yamato coughed, blood from his split lip spluttered on the ground. Faster then being slapped off the chair, Yamato found himself looking into the cold eyes of Franken, who smiled sadistically, licking blood from his lips, Matt tried not to flinch as the tongue flicked over his wound. He however shuttered involuntarily and once again found himself on the ground, his ribs stinging. "Do what I say, or follow my actions don't try and disobey me. It will end badly if you don't" Yamato nodded, his lip still bleeding. He felt his ribs slightly, he knew they we're bruised. He slowly tried to stand up, only to get a knee in his chest; he coughed again, wiping the blood off his mouth. This time, Franken picked him up "I'll see you next time wolf, don't disappoint me again." Franken leaned over, licking the blood again, then kissing Yamato softly. "Bye, bye my little wolfy." Nakota grabbed Matt's bruised shoulder and dragged him back out into his car, blood was still dripping silently off his lip. He silently entered, grabbing a cigarette and placing it in between his bruised lips. He shook slightly as he lit it, the cigarette, inhaling.

"I believe this goes without saying, but don't tell your little cop friends what actually happened to you. I believe Franken proved his point today." Yamato didn't look up or respond at all he was still categorizing his injuries. The drive yet again seemed short an in no time, Yamato found himself back to the door of his apartment building. He pushed the door open and in front of him – a reoccurring theme he was starting to get annoyed with- stood Tai and Akira, both worriedly looking at him.

"Ya-

Before either could start a sentence, Matt had taken off down the hall and locked himself in the bathroom.

???

A/n(Done by Taichi) Well that's it folks it ends there I'm glad you enjoyed this story, uhm I believe Ky has a bit of a treat for you…

Me: And HA I won Tai I got this up today! HAHA! Yep a preview of my next story (this one isn't done, but its close) so here we go.-

Tai: Whatevre first time ever don't gloat.

Me- A blurb of _Forsaken _

'_The blood pooled around pale wrists chained to the floor, the blond hair matted above, the slave, still asleep sits wearily against the wall waiting for his tormenter to leave, however, the blue haired boy had much more sadistic plans. ' Hey little puppy, lets have some fun, you be my bitch, and maybe when I'm done, I'll be a little nicer and gentle when I see you next.' The blond whimpered. The boy smiled, he knew he was breaking the poor digidestin soon the blonde would be his. He giggled, and licked some of the blood up. This would be fun.'_

_Tai: well.. if that's not creepy I don't know what is_

_Me: that's not creepy at all seriously, that's normal writing, so.. yeah… _

_Yamato: Who's the bluenette?_

_Me: You'll have to wait and see. I may have another preview next chapter so look for it! _


End file.
